Phineas and Ferb theme
The lyrics for the Phineas and Ferb theme were first heard in "Rollercoaster" and have remained the same through all episodes seen in Season 2, except for "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", and "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". In 2008, the theme song was nominated for an Emmy Award for "Outstanding Main Title Theme Music." Lyrics There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation, Then school comes along just to end it. So the annual problem for our generation, Is finding a good way to spend it. Like maybe Building a rocket, Or fighting a mummy, Or climbing up the Eiffel Tower Discovering something that doesn't exist, Phineas: (Hey!) or giving a monkey a shower Surfing tidal waves, Creating nanobots, Or locating Frankenstein's brain [[Phineas Flynn|'Phineas']]: It's over here! Finding a dodo bird, Painting a continent, Or driving our sister insane [[Candace Flynn|'Candace']]: Phineas! As you can see, There's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall. [[Phineas Flynn|'Phineas']]: Come on Perry! So stick with us, 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! So stick with us, 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! Candace: Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence! Season 2 In Season 2 , at the final, the images changes from the Original Pitch are changed to images of Phineas and Ferb in Season 1. In order, these scenes are taken from Leave the Busting to Us!, The Fast and the Phineas, Rollercoaster, Greece Lightning, Out to Launch, Flop Starz, Mom's Birthday and S'Winter. As of the second season episode "Don't Even Blink", when the song gets to the "like maybe" part, Phineas' smile gets broader as the camera zooms in. Prior to that, he has a neutral expression on his face. Also, when Candace plays "Whack a Pest" in the title sequence of Season 2, you can see the sides of the game board. Season 3 In Season 3 at the end of the song, images from Season 1 are changed to images from Season 2 which were taken from Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!, Ain't No Kiddie Ride, Spa Day, Tip of the Day, Wizard of Odd, Hide and Seek, The Baljeatles, and Atlantis. Winter Vacation For the Christmas special, the lyrics are changed but melody is nearly the same. The video is a pre-release version which showcased just the song; the lyrics below are for the version shown with the episode. Chorus: 'There are two wondrous weeks for our winter vacation, Before New Years and school comes to end it. So the holiday challenge for kids of all nations, Is finding a good way to spend it... Phineas: Ahh! Christmas Eve. It was a great idea to climb back into bed this morning. Oh! I almost forgot! Helmets. All set! Let's do this thing. Bowling for Soup and Chorus: Like maybe... Bowling for Soup: 'Turning our beds into dual toboggans, And sliding down a ski jump tower! Building a snowman the size of Colossus, Or giving a Yeti a shower! Chorus: Fa, la, la, la! Bowling for Soup: Staging a snowball fight, With giant catapults, And snow angels that really fly! Rocking a Christmas carol, Wrapping a present, Or just shoveling snow off the drive! Phineas: Well, they can't all be fun. Bowling for Soup: As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts next year, So stick with us 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna spread some Christmas cheer! So stick with us 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna spread some Christmas cheer! Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a Christmas special! Background Information *According to creator Dan Povenmire on the DVD bonus feature "Original Story Pitch" from Phineas and Ferb: The Fast and the Phineas, the song was originally going to be done by a classical Disney chorus. He and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh wrote the lyrics, but Disney wanted to make the melody more modern. Dan Povenmire sang an approximation of it on the "Original Story Pitch." Povenmire finally got his classical Disney chorus for the Christmas version of the song. *In the Christmas Special theme song, Phineas mentions that "they can't all be fun" after the lyric, "Or just shoveling snow off the drive!". Throughout the series, they try to have the greatest time of their lives. In "Rollercoaster", Phineas says, "Boredom is something up with which I will not put!". It should be noted that chronologically, this episode takes place during the winter after the summer in which the series is currently in, so this may foreshadow some character development in Phineas. It's also possible that they are willing to do it if their parents want them to. *In the episode "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo," Phineas tells Xavier and Fred that Bowling for Soup is "before their time." He also might be referring to the fact that the kids that are watching this show are not familiar with the band, as it is somewhat before this show's time. * "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day" is an extended version of the original theme song, with additional lyrics by Bowling for Soup's Jaret Reddick. He explained to Songfacts that he was brought to the Disney lot and shown the first 13 episodes, which he used to write the full length song. It took him about 20 minutes to write the extra lyricsJaret Reddick talks about the Phineas and Ferb theme song. * The song was nominated in 2008 for an Emmy Award for "Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Main Title Theme Music," but lost to "Pirate Master" on CBS. * A form of the song is used in the credits for "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" in which we see clips of Candace yelling "Mom!" the tag-line at the end is "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are digitally tuning my voice!" * Pizzazium Infinionite's atomic number is 104, which may be a reference to there being (at least for Phineas and Ferb) 104 days in summer vacation. *A modified version is used for the 2011 Little League World Series, featuring different lyrics. Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Carl Hill Williams *Michael Walker *Michael Culross, Jr. *Martin Olson (Winter Vacation only) *Jon Barry (Winter Vacation only) *Zac Moncrief (Winter Vacation only) BMI Work # 9365299 (original theme song)/11314941 (Winter Vacation) See Also *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Today is Gonna Be a Great Day'' References External Links * Piper's Picks TV #031: Dan and Swampy sing the theme song at the 7:19 mark of this video. * http://video.ocregister.com/m/27292478/phineas-and-ferb-christmas-vacation-intro.htm The Christmas theme song video is featured here. Category:Theme Songs